Lawbot Headquarters
Lawbot HQ is the home of the Lawbots. Here, The Lawbots are manipulating the Toontown legal system with Cog rulings! It’s time for Advanced Toons to throw the book at these Cogs by defeating their boss, the Chief Justice, and preventing the Lawbots from stacking jews in the Cogs’ favor! This Headquarters have the toughest lobby cogs in Toontown, as Bossbot HQ does not have lobby cogs. The Courtyard The Lawbot Courthouse's courtyard, is a large room, with stairs on either side, and a statue of the infamous Chief Justice, who lies behind the doors to the Courthouse. The courtyard is very polished and neat, with high-level Ambulance Chasers, Back Stabbers, and Spin Doctors walking around, so watch out! Lawbot Disguises Once Advanced Toons have completed the Donald’s Dreamland ToonTasks, they will be asked to visit Toon scientist Professor Flake at the Precipitation Foundation on Polar Place. Toon HQ has coordinated with Flake - who has gathered and analyzed an enormous collection of Cog suit parts, specifically of the Lawbot variety - to exchange Lawbot suit parts for help on a new research project. The District Attorney's Office Inside the DA’s office, clerks are hard at work issuing Jury Notices to Cogs. Toons are asked to sneak into the DA’s office and recover Jury Notices without being detected by gigantic Goons, searchlights, and lasers. There are four elevators leading to different floors – the higher floors are more difficult and issue more Jury Notices than the lower floors. Lasers can be disabled by solving the puzzle, but watch out! One wrong move can awaken the virtual Skelecogs. Solve the puzzle correctly and get a Toon-Up! Toon Tip: Virtual Skelecogs do not earn experience – it is never in a Toon’s best interest to awaken them! Laff Limits Office A: No Limit Office B: 81 Office C: 86 Office D: 96 The Courthouse and Chief Justice Battle Once you have completed your Lawbot suit and have earned enough Jury Notices for a promotion, you are ready to team up with seven other disguised “Public Defender” Toons to combat the Chief Justice on his turf - in the courtroom. Battle waves of Lawbots as the Chief Justice taunts you with legalese before heading into jury selection. These Cogs play dirty and have Lawbots on call ready to fly in and sit on a jury at any time. Luckily, Toons come equipped with cannons and Shopkeeper Toons ready to fill the jury box – as long as they are shot into one of the empty seats. The more Shop keeper Toons impanelled, the further the trial will be tipped in the Toons’ favor, which makes for an easier battle with the Chief Justice. The Chief Justice trial is all about the Scales of Injustice - Toons must tip the scales in one direction while the Cogs try to tip it in the other. Toons obtain evidence from witnesses on the stand while Cogs seem to manufacture an unending supply of their own evidence. Cogs can stun Toons, and Toons can stun the Cogs, by flinging evidence at them. Win and the Chief Justice will sheepishly return to his chambers. Lose and suffer the sadness! Toon Tip: Watch out for the gigantic gavels blocking the witness stand! Cogs On Demand As reward for defeating the Chief Justice, the Toon Council and the Shopkeeper Toon Union have agreed to permit''' ADVANCED TOONS ONLY '''to issue a Cog Summons, luring Cogs into battle on Toon terms. Use this ability to help younger Toons defeat specific Cogs. The more Chief Justice battles won, the more powerful the summons get – until a full Cog invasion can be used to wipe out a large group of Cogs! Category:Cog HQs Category:Locations Category:Cog Fighting Category:Cog Battles Category:Cogs Category:Toontown Category:Toontown Wiki Category:Gameplay